


At the Rose

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Stormdragon</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For Stormdragon

               Fenris hates the need for this, to meet in such a place as the Rose. He hates seeing Anders dodge drunken fools who thought he could be bought like the other men and women who paraded around in much less clothing. Fenris stays in the background and waits for the one who agreed to do this for them, a frequent patient at the Darktown clinic. He dislikes sitting there, cloaked and without his armor so as not to be as easily recognized. Like Fenris, Anders has left his usual coat behind, wearing a simple tunic shirt and breeches. He’s even loosened his hair and Fenris has a hard time not going to him to run his fingers through it. He sees through half lidded eyes, through his white hair as Anders purchases a bottle of wine which is the signal they had agreed on. His eyes darken as a man saunters up and pulls Anders close. Fenris tries desperately to fight the urge to pull them apart, even knowing that it was all just an act.

               Fenris waits until they’ve disappeared towards the back, holding on tight to each other as lovers would, before following them to the farthest room, growling for the man to leave them. Fenris pins Anders against the closed door, covering his mouth with his, needing to devour him. Anders returns in kind, kissing him just as roughly, involving teeth and tongue, with that desperate need to pull away only for moments of air. Anders places his hands on Fenris’ chest briefly before Fenris grabs them and lifts them up above the mage’s head.

              Fenris lets his other hand roam slowly down Anders’ chest and feels him tense when he pauses at the top of his breeches, a sure sign that was is he wants. He yanks, feels a tie snap with his impatience. He jerks them down off his hips before he shoves his hand inside the mages smallclothes to grab his growing member. Anders moans into his mouth as he begins to stroke him vigorously. Fenris grows frustrated by the restrictive clothing but knows that if he stops so will Anders who was beginning to sound close to his release. He kisses his way down to the mage’s throat, grazing him softly with his teeth, enjoying that Anders is having a hard time trying not to cry out. Soon Ander jerks, hands clawing the wall, back arching as he cries out.

              Now spent, he catches Anders as his knees buckle and presses his body against the wall. Fenris knows he’ll soon recover, feeling slightly foolish for his actions in needing to remind Anders that **he** is _his_. Earlier his first desire was to have had Anders on his knees as soon as the door closed but seeing how others had vied for his attention… _frustrated_ him. For the lengths they went through to keep what they had between them a secret.

             He would prefer to take things slowly, to enjoy the time they had together. This time when his lips met Anders, they are softer, less demanding as they help each other undress, caressing skin while discarding clothes into piles at their feet. Anders brushes his fingers across the lyrium across his skin, slowly licking and nipping at his neck before wrapping his arms around Fenris.

             For all his intentions, they never quite make it to the bed though in truth they rarely do. The much needed vial of oil, specially crafted by Anders, is on the nearest table to which he motions to with the slightest tilt of his head. It’s always warm when he pours a portion of it onto his palm, no doubt from some secret additive Anders had long perfected. Anders draws him in for another kiss before taking the vial and pouring some on his palm as well. He doesn’t use it on himself but instead reaches for Fenris, causing him to hiss from both the warmth of his hands and gentle stroking he’s started. Finally Anders pulls back and turns to face the table, lowering his torso onto the surface while Fenris runs his fingers down his spine.

             As impatient as Fenris is feeling, he is still gentle once he starts, not wanting to hurt Anders, who whines and pushes his hips back. Soon he inserts another and Anders looks over his shoulder at him. Fenris knows that look, adding another briefly and watches as Anders arches his spine. When Fenris can’t contain himself any longer, he removes his fingers and takes a firm grip before he slowly pushes his way inside. He digs his fingers into Anders hips, knowing he will not last as long as he wants, wanting to make every thrust count. Anders no longer tries to be quiet and his moans only get louder the harder and faster Fenris moves within him. Finally he yells, his whole body tensing as Fenris soon reaches his own climax.

            Fenris leans gently against Anders. Both men are covered in sweat, but make no move to part right away. Instead, he whispers something he knows Anders does not understand as they both try to catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> ~G


End file.
